Something Just Like This
by Star82315 2
Summary: Why is Lucy depressed?,Why is Natsu yelling at Lisanna?,And Why is Igneel,Grandine,Wendy,and Zeref eavesdropping?,Find out,and read/Rewritten/


A/N:Hi,as all of you know this is my first fanfiction,and it's a song fic(hurray!),so if some of you are wondering how I came up with this idea,I was just listening to music,when the song came up,and I was like,"I could make a damn fanfic out of this!",so yeah,the pairings gonna be NaLu,to dedicate it to my friend who loves NaLu just as Erza loves her cake.Rated T for the Cursing.

 **DISCLAIMER:FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA,AND THE SONG 'Something Just Like This',also, do not belong to me it belongs to Chainsmokers.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _I've been reading books of old,_**

 ** _The legends,and the myths._**

 ** _Achilles,and his gold,_**

 ** _Hercules,and his gifts,_**

 ** _Spidermans control,_**

 ** _And Batman with his fist_**.

 **And,clearly I don't see my self upon that list.**

'Why couldn't life be more easier?',Lucy thought.Today she had just been at the library,and her teacher in English class,Ichiya Vandalay,had just well sniffed her.And let me tell you it was creeppy.Ever since high school,nothing has been the same for her.From her best friend,Levy,not talking to her,then her other best friend,Natsu,being awkward around her,and then there was her other group of friends which consisted of Erza,Gajeel,Jellal,and others.Although,the part that hurt so much was that they all left her alone,but Mirajane still hadn't left her.Plus Mirajane's little sister,Lisanna Strauss,has been glaring at her everytime Natsu or any of her friends came to her.'Such an Attention Whore,',thought Lucy.And,so Lucy dedicated her time,and life to school,and books.But of course,the stories that she read were all about myths,and legends.

After,ending her thoughts,she kept walking where her apartment was,her mind full of depressed thoughts.

 **But she said** **,Where'd you wanna go?**

 **How much you wanna risk?**

 **I'm not looking for somebody,**

 **with some superhuman gifts.**

 **Some superhero,**

 **Some fairy** **tale** **bliss.**

Natsu,was really really getting irritated at Lisanna,she was bragging about how she got the role as a 'Cheer leader',and to top it off,she was complaining to him about how Lucy was such an attention whore.And,that's when he snapped.

"Ugh!,can you believe it Na-",

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP LISANNA!,I'M TIRED OF YOU BAD MOUTHING LUCE!,IF MIRAJANE,ERZA,AND THE OTHERS WERE HER TO HEAR YOU THEY WOULD BE FUCKING DISAPOINTED!",Natsu shouted,earning curious glances from the onlookers,while the mothers covered their childrens ears from the cursing.

"N-na-",Lisanna tried to say,but was cut off,when a calm,yet sweet voice called out to her.She froze.

"Lisanna,you disapoint me",said the calm,yet sweet voice.

"Mirajane!,Erza!,",Natsu yelled,surprised.As Natsu had said,the two former rivals were behind Lisanna,noding once at his direction.And so their discussion,and arguement countinued.

 **Just something I can turn to,**

 **Somebody I can kiss,**

 **I want something just like this,**

 **Doo-doo-doo [12x]**

 **Oh,I want something just like this.**

 **Doo-doo-doo [12x]**

After Lucy had reached her apartment,she locked every opening there was from the windows,to the chimney.While she was doing that she also made sure to let her black curatains down.Her part Shitsu,and Pomerinian dog,Plue,came barking at her for food,Lucy then smiled at Plue,her smile was kind,unlike the fake smile she wore around school.

After,giving Plue his food,she went to her bathroom to cry,and to add more cuts to her arms,and legs.This was the reason she always wore jackets,long sleeves,jeans,and pants,to prevent anyone from seeing her harm herself.From seeing her torture herself.'It's not even worth living anymore,',bitterly,thought Lucy,she then took a out a fresh blade from her medicine,then began cutting marking her skin with words,as she ignored the pain.

 ** _I've been reading books of old,_**

 ** _the legend ,and the myths,_**

 ** _the testaments they told,_**

 ** _the moon and it's eclipse._**

 ** _And Superman Unrolls,_**

 ** _a suit before he lifts,_**

 ** _but,I'm not the kind of person that it_** **fits.**

After,shouting,at Lisanna,Natsu kind of felt happy,and guilty at the same time.Happy that he had told Lisanna to stop bad mouthing his Luce,and guilty,that he shouted at her.Then he realized something.'Did I just think MY LUCE!?',he thought.Could it be that he like her?,or Was it just his imagination?,it couldn't be possible he liked Lucy,right?,But even if he did like her,she'd only think of him as her best friend.That kind of thought made him sad,and a bit depressed,'Why the hell am I feeling sad,and depressed!?,I-I can't be in love with Luce,she'll only see me as a best friend,'.With that last thought,he fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

 **She said,Where d'you wanna go?**

 **How much you wanna risk?**

 **I'm not looking for somebody with,some superhuman gifts.**

 **Some superhero,**

 **Some fairytale bliss**.

 **Just something I can turn to,**

 **Somebody I can miss.**

Lucy was really grateful that today was Saturday.It had been hell for her yesterday to being depressed,and then to her cutting herself.But now,she was free from anyone seeing her fresh new cuts.

"Bark!,Bark!,",Plue barked,cheerfully.He saw his host sad,so he wanted to atleast cheer her up,it was atleast something he could do for her.

Suddenly Lucy looked up and smiled,at Plue.She,then,stood up,and went to her bathroom to freshen up.10 minutes later,she walked out wearing grey sweatpants,and a white long sleeve,with big letterings that wrote,'FUCK OFF',she wondered when she got the shirt,but she decided not to think about it too much.

Plue,then began to agressively tug the hem of her sweatpants,in an attempt to get his owner to get him food.Lucy understood,and complied to her dogs demand.When she reached the kitchen,she went to a certain cupboard,that was full of dog food.

"Here you go,Plue,",said Lucy,as she poured a cupful of dogfood at her dog's plate.Plue barked,began to eat,with his tail wagging side to side.

 **I want something just like this,**

 **I want something just like this.**

 **Oh,I want something just like this.**

 **Doo-doo-doo[12x]**

 **I want something just like this.**

 **Doo-doo-doo[12x]**

Natsu woke up with the sound of someone knocking at his door,loudly might I say.He sighed,and went to his bathroom to freshen up.A few minutes later,he walked out wearing grey sweatpants,and a tight black sleveless top,and,in his mouth was his toothbrush.

"I'M COMING!",he yelled through his toothbrush.Allowing him,to not only wake up his cat,Happy,who for some reason was blue,with a white belly,and was wearing a green handkercheif,around his neck,but to also swallow some of the foamy subtance.He then drank alot of water,and threw it on the sink.Then,he ran down the stairs to open his door.

"Now,What the fu-,"said Natsu,but stopped mid sentence when he saw who was at his front door,it was his Dad,Mom,and little sister.

"Natsu-chan!,stop your cursing,your gonna pass it onto your sister!,",yelled his mom,Grandine,as she covered her daughter'a ears.

"Oh,come on Grandine,Natsu won't pass it on our Wendy,trust me,"said his dad,Igneel,as he slung an arm around his wife.

"Onii-chan,Onii-chan!!,",excitedly yelled his 7-year-old sister Wendy,as she ran at him.When Wendy,reached him he fell,with his sister on top of him.

"Look how you've grown,Wen,when I last saw you,you were just a baby in a crib,",stated Natsu,as he stood up,and lifted his sister up,onto his shoulders,Wendy began to squeal.

 **Where'd you wanna go?,**

 **How much you wanna risk?,**

 **I'm not looking for somebody**

 **With some superhuman gifts,**

 **Some superhero,**

 **Some fairytale bliss,**

 **Just something I can turn to,**

 **Somebody I can kiss,**

 **I want something just like this.**

Since Lucy had nothing to do,she went to the park to think.To be honest,she was really tired.And so,she went to the park,to have a picnic for herself,and her dog.

Natsu sighed.His family had well,decided to drag him into a picnic.A family picnic,at that.

"Onii-chan,when do you think will we have another sister,or brother?,",Wendy asked her big brother,Natsu.Suddenly their parents choked,it was an unexpected question.

"I don't know Wen,but I hope soon",Natsu cackled evilly.

"S-son,w-where is you're brother?",asked Igneel,trying to change the topic.And it worked.

"Oh,you mean Zeref-nii,right?,his at the hospital,he should be back by lunch,"causually said Natsu,at the mention of Zeref's name,Wendy perked up she hadn't seen her other big brother for a long time,but if she did,he was either busy or sleepy.

"I want to see Zeref-nii!,"cheerfully,yelled Wendy.

"You'll see him later Wendy-chan,now come to momma,",cooed Grandine,she too wanted to see his oldest son.

Suddenly Natsu,heard someone humming.The humming was soft,and feminine,but there was also a dog barking in the back ground,so he went to investigate leaving his family confused.What he saw surprised him,there in the middle of the meadow was Lucy,and her dog Plue,playing tag.He couldn't help but be memrized.

"Lu-Lucy...?,",he muttered,carefully.And as if Lucy heard her name being called,she turned to look at Natsu,her caramel-brown eyes widening.She turned back,and run,with her basket,and dog.

"WA-WAIT!,LUCY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU!",Natsu yelled,as she ran forward,hoping to catch up with the blonde teen.

 **Oh,I want something just like this**

 **Oh,I want something just like this.**

When Zeref reached the park,he didn't expect his parents,and little sister behind some random tree peepping.

"Hi dad,mom,and Wen-chan,",he greeted his family,as he went over to them,but not before grabbing a chicken sandwich.and when he didn't get a reply,he asked again.

"What're you guys doing?,",asked Zeref,ate some of his sandwich.Then he stood up,and went to see what they were looking at.What he saw had him wondering about his family's mental condition.He was a doctor after all.

"You guys do know that what they are doing is supposed to be private, right?,",asked Zeref,but he was right on what he said.Natsu,and Lucy were standing in the middle of the meadow,kissing.

"Zeref-chan...,",his mother Grandine trailed off.

"ZEREF-NII!!,"yelled Wendy,snapping out of her stare.She,then,ran,and tackled her big brother.

"Are you,and Mavis-chan going to have a baby,yet?!,",Wendy asked,excitedly.She just loved her brother's girlfriend,Mavis was just so nice to her.

"Err...,",Zeref tried to make a sentence,but just couldn't.

"Why don't we watch,Natsu and Lucy make out now?,",Igneel change the topic to at least help his oldest son.And so they watched the newly found couple kiss.

 **So this is the end of it,nah I'm just kidding XD,I thought about it for awhile,and then decided that this should be a two-shot.Plus,I really really need to think out what happens next.And if any of you are confused,this is a Mordern AU.No magic.And as for Lucy's behavior,well,I decided I add bits of my life here,Like my best friend not talking to me,(You guys don't know how much it hurts to lose a best friend T_T),and you know all those other shit.**

 **Please Read,and Review,so i know if it's bad or not.**


End file.
